The Past Lives On
by Yaoi4Life
Summary: Once their past was forgotten, but now it wants to be let out and wants to be remembered! Promises from the past play a role in the future despite the passage of time.
1. Déjà Vu

_Hey there!_

_This is a new story of mine and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome!_

_Yours,_

_Yaoi4Life_

--

The wind blew gently, whipping the cherry blossoms of the trees and tossing them into the air, where they danced and circled with the wind. Goku watched the strange dance, nibbling on a breadstick slowly. This all seemed strangely familiar and for the life of him he could not figure out why! His golden eyes fell back to roaming across the other three members of the group. Gojyo was leaning back against the trunk of the cherry tree, sipping sake from a flask, his crimson eyes watching the pink cherry blossoms. Hakkai was seated beside Gojyo, a knee crooked with an arm resting on it and fingers set as if they were supposed to be holding something

[_a cigarette_]

But then they closed and began to play out a rhythm on the air. His dark green eyes watched Gojyo growing drunk by the mouthful. Goku's eyes moved to Sanzo, who was sitting cross legged a little ways away from him. He held a cup of water in it, eyes intent on the water. His brow was slightly furrowed in his

[_sour face_]

concentration. Goku blinked, trying to clear the sense of déjà vu, but the sense stayed with him and only intensified with Gojyo stood, swaying slightly, and asking, "So who wants to race me to the top?"

Hakkai arched an eyebrow at that, knowing what would most likely happen if his friend climbed to the top of the tree. "Don't fall," he said slowly, trying not to smile.

Goku jumped to his feet, a smile on his face at wanting to see Gojyo fall from the tree. "You're on!" he said, still smiling. His sense of déjà vu disintegrating in the moment of seeing Gojyo fail at something.

"Oh ho! Gonna challenge me?" Gojyo asked, turning to face Goku. His crimson eyes had lost some of their blurriness in the face of having a challenge.

"Damn right I am!" Before Gojyo could respond, the boy had grabbed a low branch and swung himself up on it.

The red haired man growled and followed Goku up the tree, somehow managing to find places to grab onto despite his state. As he grabbed onto another branch, there was a snap followed by a scream of shock and then shouts.

"You goddamn monkey!" Sanzo

[_Konzen_

yelled, pushing Goku off of him. The _boy_ had fallen on top of him when the branch he had grabbed onto had snapped under his weight.

Goku rubbed his head, smiling with embarrassment. "Thanks for catching me, Sanzo," he said, slowly climbing to his feet as he flipped Gojyo off who was laughing from the tree.

"Anytime, anytime," the drunken kappa answered, still roaring with laughter.

"It's not his fault," Hakkai said with a smile as Sanzo continued to verbally berate Goku. "The branch already had a crack in it."

Sanzo shot a glare at Hakkai, light purple eyes flashing in the sunlight. "Don't take his side!" he snapped before sighing. The foolish boy had been damn lucky he had not broken his neck.

Goku shook his head again as the feeling of déjà vu hit again and this time refused to live. He felt like he should be somewhere else and that his friends should look different in some way.

"Are you okay, Goku?" Hakkai asked from where he sat, green eyes worried.

"Yeah...yeah...just feel like this has happened before..."Goku answered, looking off into the distance and wishing he knew why it was so familiar.

--

_"I'm going to bring them here," a soft voice floated through the whiteness. It seemed to command a sense of urgency and that it was not to be messed with despite its feminine quality.  
_

_"Why?"_

_"They all need to know..."_

_"Know what?"_

_The first voice did not answer and there was a sense that the owner was shaking her head, unable to find the words of what to say.  
_


	2. Slow As Always

_Another installment._

_Enjoy and reviews are always welcome!_

_-Yaoi4Life_

Goku stared up at the star-filled sky, hands crossed under his head. He watched as a shooting star came into view briefly before vanishing into the atmosphere, lost in his thoughts of the déjà vu incident earlier that day. It had been strange and kept on bugging him, not letting him fall asleep like the other three members of the party. He had thought that everyone should have looked different and he kept getting a nagging feeling that everyone was not supposed to look the way they did now.

He sighed softly and rolled onto his side, tearing his eyes from the night sky to look out at the grassy field that they had decided to camp in. He could just make out the gentle slope of Sanzo's shoulder from where he was at. Gojyo and Hakkai were just out of range of his sight, but he was able to hear Gojyo's drunken snores. _He could wake the dead with that snore_, he thought and smiled slightly at that.

[_Goku!_] a voice sounded, startling the boy into a sitting position. He looked around, but was unable to see anybody…and the voice had not seemed to come from outside, but from inside his head.

[_Goku…_] this time the voice was gentler and whispered an unheard command. [_Come on…_]

Despite himself, Goku climbed slowly to his feet and moved past the sleeping forms of his friends as he sought out the source of the voice. He knew he probably should tell the others, but something warned him that he should just let them sleep. As he walked, the sky grew lighter despite the fact that it was almost midnight. A warm wind scented with cherry blossoms blew across his face, beckoning him onward. He blinked against a flare of light and when he opened his eyes, they widened with shock. He was no longer standing in a grassy field but a grove of Sakura trees that were in neat lines. A shallow creek rushed through the middle of the grove, gurgling happily in the sunlight.

"God, I never thought I'd be back here," a voice said from behind Goku and Goku whirled to see a black haired man lounging against a tree trunk. The man wore a black leather jacket that was opened at the neck and dark black pants that fell over the tops of his boots. His dark eyes watched Goku and he winked with a smile.

Goku blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head. "Who…who the hell are you?!" he gasped and suddenly the name floated through his head and he stumbled backwards as memories from 500 years ago rushed through his head, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground in shock.

"Kenren, you're so rude. You could offer to help him up," a reprimanding voice sounded from further away and another man walked out. He looked so much like Hakkai, except his hair was grown out and his eyes were not green. He had on a pair of slacks with a white shirt tucked into it. He wore a white lab coat over the shirt and dark red tie. He held a lit cigarette between two fingers. He walked over to Goku and held out a hand to help Goku up. "Konzen should be along at any minute."

Goku reluctantly took the man's hand, wondering what the hell was going on. He got shakily to his feet and released the man's hands.

"I figured you'd help him up, Tenpou," Kenren answered with a smile. "Konzen's slow as always."

"I'm terribly sorry for inconveniencing you," a blonde haired man said as he walked around a tree, fixing one of the arm gloves he wore. He then surveyed his arms to make sure they were on straight, blinking slightly at their purple color—he needed to wear purple more often. He then looked at Goku and smiled.

Goku's heart skipped a beat and he could not seem to catch his breath as he stared Konzen. Then, with an excited squeal, he ran to the tall man and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. "Konzen!" he shouted as he jumped.

Konzen caught the boy and spun him to keep from falling. He hugged the boy to him, smiling as he did so. "Good to see you still recognize me," he whispered before setting the boy on the ground and holding the boy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"The long hair suits you," Kenren said, smiling and stealing Tenpou's cigarette to take a quick inhale before letting the smoke trail out of his nostrils. "Very pretty."

"Fuck you."

"Anytime, anyplace."

Konzen narrowed his light purple eyes, tempted to stick his tongue out like a child, but decided to flip of the man instead. "Go to hell."

"Oh, how I missed this," Tenpou spoke up, rolling his eyes before taking his cigarette back. He growled softly when he noticed it had already burnt down to the filter. He flicked the butt off into the grass and began to search his pockets for his pack of cigarettes.

"Why are we here?" Goku asked, looking up at the people he had thought long gone.

"Because I brought you here," a voice sounded from beside the creek and the group of four turned towards the person.


	3. A Good Reason

_Sorry it has been so long since an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Yours,_

_Yaoi4Life_

---

A slender woman stood beside the creek, leaning lightly against a tree. A small smile played along her lips as she watched the group stare at her. Her dark hair fell in dark ringlets over her shoulders and to the top of her belly, concealing her breasts in a way that her sheer top could never do. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger absentminded, knowing what was going through the thoughts of the group.

"Such a beautiful reception," the woman said with a smile. "They're in your left hand pocket, Tenpou."

The man blinked and slipped his hand into the coat's pocket and pulled out the pack. "Thanks," he said as he pulled out a cigarette before putting the pack back into his pocket and pulling out the lighter. He had no inclination of talking to the woman despite being curious as to why they were there.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Kanzeon?" Konzen asked, light-colored eyes narrowed slightly with distrust.

"Tsk-tsk, always that tone," Kanzeon answered, smiling wider before growing serious. She stood up and stopped twirling her hair, now surverying the group intently. "Gojun should be at the palace by now." With that, she turned on her heel and followed the river through the forest, hips swaying slightly as she walked.

"So Gojun was that damn dragon!" Kenren said triumphantly, following Kanzeon and laughing at the thought.

"Hey, hey. Hakaryu's a good dragon," Tenpou said in response, putting his unlit cigarette back in his pocket along with the lighter. "Coming?" he asked, looking back at Konzen and Goku as he followed Kenren who was still laughing softly.

"Sure," Konzen answered before leading Goku after the other three, a little hesitant in his steps. He had no idea what his cousin wanted, though it was probably nothing good. She always had something up her sleeves.

Goku stared around as the trees thinned out and a snow-white palace came into sight. It towered over them, casting large shadows onto the green land. It was amazing to be back in this place with his friends! He would have never thought such a thing was possible, but he had not remembered this place in the first place…

"Konzen, how come you can remember this place?" he asked suddenly, looking up at his friend.

"The same reason you can—because I'm here. Back below, I couldn't remember this place or anything about it. That's the beauty of reincarnation—and the curse," the blonde man added darkly. "While Sanzo, I knew nothing about being here or being Konzen. But now that I'm back, I can remember everything about being Sanzo and Konzen."

"But _I_ haven't changed…I've been the same person as long-as long as I can remember. I should have remembered being up here."

"I don't know. I was dead, remember?" Konzen answered, not thinking of what he had said.

Goku's face fell and his hand slipped from Konzen's as he whispered, "Yeah…I do…"

Konzen blinked at that , then silently reprimanded himself for not thinking before talking. He stopped and turned to Goku. He lightly slipped a hand under the boy's chin and tilted it upwards to look into the boy's golden eyes, which were swimming with tears. "I'm sorry, Goku," he whispered softly, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

"It's fine…" Goku answered, moving Konzen's hand away from his face. Before he could do anything else, Konzen had knelt and wrapped him in a hug. He blinked before hugging the man back and burying his face in the side of Konzen's neck, the tears staining the collar of Konzen's shirt. He just wanted to go home—the trip wasn't fun anymore.

Konzen stood, lifting the boy with him and holding him tightly as he began to follow the group again. He barely noticed the stares that greeted him and the group as they left the protection of the trees and entered the well-manicured lawns. People had stopped walking and were watching the group with their mouths open and a few were whispering, some with anger and some with curiosity. All he wanted to do was catch up with the group to talk to Kanzeon.

Konzen shortly caught up with the group at the entrance to the palace, where a pale man with cold red eyes was standing. His arms were crossed over his chest as he surveyed the group, ignoring the whispers from the other people standing around.

"Hey, hey! Gojun, can you do that twittering that Hakaryu does?" Kenren asked, smiling and fighting not to laugh. Gojun's cold glare did nothing to stop him from smiling. His smile even widened.

"Kenren, shut up," Konzen growled, as he walked past the man and to Kanzeon, watching her with narrowed eyes. He shifted Goku slightly in his arms to get more comfortable. Goku let him do this, eyes shut tightly, wishing it all away.

Tenpou hissed softly at Kenren to be quiet as the dark haired man made to make a retort, his own eyes following Konzen, who was still Goku gently.

"You had better have brought us here for a damn good reason," Konzen stated coldly, glaring at Kanzeon, who arched an eyebrow at Konzen's tone.

"Always—"she began, but Konzen cut her off.

"Do not fuck with me, Kanzeon," he growled, every syllable a threat. "Now, why the hell did you bring us here?"

"To offer a deal."


	4. I Want to Go Home

Konzen's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard Kanzeon say that, not trusting that it would anything good. "What deal?" he asked, eyes still narrowed.

Kanzeon smiled slightly at the tone, eyes flicking over the group to measure their reactions, but Kenren and Tenpou's faces were blank and Gojun looked disinterested as his red eyes kept roaming over everybody and everything. She growled inwardly, though she should have known this would happen: the group had grown close over the years.

"It'll have to wait until Goku wakes up," she answered after a minute. "It wouldn't be fair to talk about it with him asleep."

"That means I can get some food," Kenren said with a smile, stretching. He turned to move, but stopped when Kanzeon said: "You are _all_ forbidden to leave the Palace and have to stay within a certain area."

Kenren turned back, arching an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't question me, Kenren. Stay in your rooms." Kanzeon glanced meaningfully at Konzen, eyes briefly flicking to Goku, before settling on Kenren coldly.

Konzen nodded almost imperceptibly at the look before walking up the steps to enter the building, grunting slightly at the lifeless weight that was Goku. The boy had fallen asleep quickly, which made sure it was not an easy task to navigate the stairs. He could hear Kenren putting up a fight with Kanzeon and he smiled slightly at it.

"_Come on, Kanzeon!_ How the hell am I supposed to get something to eat!" Kenren growled, looking at the goddess.

"You don't care about food—you just want a look at the girls," Tenpou said nonchalantly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he followed Konzen up the stairs.

Kenren glared at the man's back, unable to think of a comeback.

"Speechless? So there is a first time for everything," Gojun stated suddenly, smiling slightly. He quickly stopped and he followed Tenpou without another word. Being that damn dragon had messed with him.

"Food will be brought to your rooms," Kanzeon said, barely concealing a grin. Everyone seemed to have changed greatly since she last saw them, and the mix of the two lives was fun to watch—and it was fun to watch how everyone dealt with the mix.

Kenren glared at her before following the group, muttering darkly about the Palace and the people in it.

***

Konzen laid Goku lightly on Tenpou's bed and tucked the covers around the boy. He straightened once he was satisfied and left the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him so it would not wake Goku. He found Kenren and Tenpou lounging in the only clear space in Tenpou's room: a small area near the book case.

"It's like you just left yesterday," Konzen said, surveying the mess before clearing a space for him to sit.

Tenpou shrugged. "They were probably too scared to straighten it up," he said lightly, crunching the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray. He had not been able to finish one yet—being Hakkai must have gotten to him.

"Yeah, too scared that they'd cause an avalanche and die," Kenren said with a grin, finishing his third cigarette.

Tenpou glared at him. "How the hell can you be on your fourth already?!"

Kenren shrugged. "Gojyo had no care about smoking, I guess." He inhaled lightly and blew smoke out of his nostrils. "It's weird being back and knowing everything _I _knew and knowing everything Gojyo knows."

Tenpou nodded in agreement. "Wonder why she brought us back."

"She wants us to do something for her," Konzen said, finally able to join the conversation. The few words were said with a touch of iciness that was not usually in his voice.

Tenpou nodded, registering the tone. "Of course, but it shouldn't be too bad. She's the Merciful Goddess, after all."

"If she was truly merciful, she would have left Goku's memories alone."

Kenren arched an eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, Kenren! You're not Gojyo anymore, " Tenpou sighed, pulling out another cigarette and twiddling it between his fingers.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

Tenpou merely gave him a look, choosing not to answer the question. "How would you feel if after 500 years of not knowing anything and not knowing your friends had died or how they had died, you suddenly remembered it all in detail?"

Kenren blinked before taking Tenpou's cigarette, knowing the man was just going to waste it like the others. "That's horrible, poor kid…"

The small group looked up when they heard Konzen's name being screamed from Tenpou's room. Konzen got to his feet quicker than the other two and ran to the room, flinging open the door. Goku was sitting straight up in bed, clutching the blankets to his chin, knees pulled up. Tears were racing down his face and sweat coated his body.

"Goku?" Konzen whispered, crawling onto the bed to sit beside the boy.

Goku looked up at Konzen, tears still falling silently. "I want to go home," he whispered, hanging his head, the dream still fresh in his mind. "I don't want to remember anymore…"


	5. Hurry up, Ms Goddess

**Warning: This is a fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters of Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. **

**This story may also contain more adult-themed materials, though explicit sex is not one of them due to the guidelines of . An adult version of this story will appear on at a later time.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Yaoi4Life**

Konzen gently brushed back Goku's light brown hair before gently wiping the tears away. "It's all right," he whispered softly, eyes watching the boy with worry.

Goku shook his head silently, wiping his eyes as he sniffled softly. "It's not all right," he said, looking away from Konzen.

"It is, too," Konzen said, gently grabbing Goku's chin in his hand and making him look at him. "I am still alive, even as Sanzo. It is still me."

Goku's eyes surveyed Konzen through the tears starting to fill them again, not certain what to say, confused.

Konzen smiled softly and gently wiped away the tears. "I promise that I'm still me," he whispered softly. "I came back as soon as I could for you…Remember? You called me and I came for you."

Goku blinked slightly before smiling slightly, eyes still a little watery. "Yeah…I remember…" he muttered softly, wiping his eyes again as he sighed softly, letting the blanket go.

Konzen smiled again. "Now what do you say to some food?" he asked as he stood up and helped Goku to his feet. "Gotta be hungry after all this, right?"

Goku laughed softly. "Just a bit," he said, following Konzen from the room and into Tenpou's.

"Just in time. They dropped off food," Kenren said before biting into an apple. He had his feet propped up onto one of Tenpou's overloaded chairs, leaning back in his own. "Maybe that means she'll get her ass in here and tell us what the hell she wants us to do."

Tenpou rolled his eyes, sipping on a glass of tea. "Such uncouth language," he said with another roll of his eyes.

"Ooo…just because you were Hakkai doesn't mean you have to bring the hoity-tottiness back here," Kenren answered, tossing the apple core into a trash can.

"Save it for later, ladies," Konzen said as he sat down, grabbing a sandwich off of the tray, eyes still on Goku worriedly as the boy sat down with a large plate laden with food.

"That was lame even for you," Kenren retorted, laughing softly as he grabbed a glass of water. "How long do you think she's going to leave us to stew?"

"Long enough to make sure we do what she wants."


End file.
